At the Beginning
by moonbaby97
Summary: Remus meets James, Sirius, and Peter on the train.


Title- At the Beginning

Author- moonbaby97

Disclaimer- I own nothing and am not making any profit from this.

At the Beginning

Remus Lupin sat alone in a car on the Hogwarts Express. Two nights ago had been the full moon and he was still recovering. He was reading a really good book and didn't notice when two jet-black haired boys walked into the compartment until the taller one spoke. "Hey, you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." he was already sitting down.

"Yeah, sure," Remus replied.

"Sorry about my friends manners here," the be-speckled boy said, taking a swing at the other boys head.

"Sirius Black," the taller boy said, rolling his eyes and sticking out his hand. "Thank you, oh so very much, for letting us sit with you," he said sarcastically.

"I'm James by the way, James Potter. What's your name?"

"I'm Remus Lupin, nice to meet you."

"Uh-oh, James, he's too polite, we'll have to go sit somewhere else, he might ruin our plans..."

Remus didn't catch the sarcasm in his voice this time and looked back down at his book to hide the pain and disappointment in his eyes.

James hit his friend on the shoulder. "He's just kidding"

Remus perked up a little. "What plans?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"To prank the Slytherins," Sirius said, beaming.

A look of confusion passed over his face. "Didn't you say your surname is Black? Haven't all the Blacks in at least the past century been in Slytherin?"

Sirius scowled. "I'm an exception."

"Oh," was all Remus could muster.

"Yeah."

Just then a plump little boy ran into their compartment, panting and looking around wildly. He quickly his in the corner, staring at the door. Not ten seconds later, an older looking blonde boy and a dark, greasy haired boy walked in. A curly brunette followed shortly after. Sirius' face darkened.

"Bellatrix," he said sourly.

"Ah, why hello cousin, how are you?" she said in a song-song voice. All their wands were out by now. Sirius didn't answer.

"What do you guys want?" James spat out.

"Well, we were just having a little fun with-"

"What do all think you're doing?" A you g red-haired girl appeared in the doorway. "You're going to get expelled before we've even gotten to the school!" She looked very disappointed in all of them, a silly look on such a young girl. A prefect appeared behind her then. The blonde boy looked pissed.

"We'll finish this later," he said, scowling. He left, followed by the others. Only the redhead stayed. James looked at her.

"Thanks for ruining all our fun," he said sarcastically.

"I doubt you even know any spells, so I just saved your arse.," she said, putting her own wand away. She stuck out her hand- "I'm Lily Evans."

James smiled, took her hand, and kissed it. "My pleasure, Miss Evens. My name is James Potter. This is my best friend, Sirius Black, and that's Remus Lupin. I'm not quite sure who he is..." he said, looking at the boy still cowering in the corner.

"I- I'm Peter Pettigrew," the boy stammered.

Sirius walked over to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, hello Peter Pettigrew!" He jumped.

"H-Hi."

"Well, I'm going to change into my school robes. You boys better do the same, I bet we'll be there soon. And do try to stay out of trouble," Lily said, walking out.

"Buzzkill, that would have been a good fight," Sirius mumbled.

James rolled his eyes, "She's right though, we should at least wait until we get to school."

"Oh. My. God." Sirius stared at James in mock-surprise. "I know I've only known you a whole hour, but did you just agree to a rule? I cannot believe it! I thought I picked out a good friend when I walked by you yelling at that Slytherin!"

"Oh, piss off," James replied.

Remus smiled as the two boys bantered back and forth. He went back to his book, completely losing himself in it. Peter changed then stayed in the corner, looking out the window. Sirius was sitting across from James and next to Remus, who wasn't paying attention to anything but his book. James noticed they seemed to be excluding the other two boys, so he started to talk to Peter, who enjoyed the attention immensely. Sirius turned and looked at Remus. His head was bent down and his hair caught the sun so it looked gold. Sirius smiled, a though had just occurred to him. He leaned over and pulled the book out of the other boys hands.

"Hey!" Remus yelled, grabbing for his book.

"Uh-uh, you need to be more social," Sirius teased.

Remus scowled, "Give it back, Sirius."

"Mmm, nope. I don't think I will," he said, smiling.

"Please?"

"Nah."

Remus smiled and lunged at the dark-haired boy next to him. He grabbed the book and pinned Sirius, holding his hands over his head. "What was that about not giving me back my book?" He could feel the wolfs strength coursing through him and it made him a little nervous. He loosened his grip on Sirius' wrists, but kept him pinned.

"What book?" Sirius asked, playing innocent.

"Hmmm, I wonder..." James said, smiling like mad. "This book?" He was holding Remus' book; he had picked it up off the floor. Remus rolled his eyes and pushed off Sirius, letting him up.

"Give me my book back, James." He thought a second, then added, "Please." Sirius came up behind Remus, holding his hands behind his head. Peter looked terrified, like they were actually fighting.

"You seem to be at our mercy, Remus, I don't think you get to make demands." Both dark-haired boys were smiling. Peter ran out of the compartment- the other boys ignored him.

"Get off me, Sirius!" Remus growled.

Sirius grinned, "I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise not to tackle me again." Now it was his turn to think a second. "Or James."

Remus sighed heavily, giving up. "Alright, now get off."

All three boys were smiling and laughing. Remus grabbed his book back from James, he was finally starting to relax. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad. These two guys already seemed to have befriended him, he could make it through. When they all finally stopped laughing and calmed down, Sirius looked at the two boys standing next to him. "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he said. "A friendship full of mischief." He looked at Remus, who looked a little worried at the mischief comment, and winked, putting an arm around both James' and Remus' shoulders.

"A beautiful friendship indeed," James agreed.

/A beautiful friendship. Friends. Always./ Remus thought, smiling as the train pulled up at the school.

The end.


End file.
